Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including one-time programmable (OTP) memory cells and a program method thereof.
A device, which retains data stored therein even at power supply is interrupted, is referred to as a nonvolatile memory. For example, the nonvolatile memory includes a read only memory (ROM), a magnetic disk, an optical disk, a flash memory, etc. In particular, a nonvolatile memory, in which data written once therein are not changeable, is referred to as a one-time programmable (OTP) memory. Once data is programmed in the OTP memory, a characteristic of a memory cell being a storage unit of data may be irreversibly changed, and “0” or “1” may be stored by using the irreversible characteristic. An OTP memory device may be variously used as a built-in nonvolatile memory device for purposes such as repairing of another memory device, analog trimming, and storage of security code.
There is a need for a high voltage, a program current, and a relatively long program time to program the OTP memory device. Accordingly, there is a need to shorten a program time of the OTP memory to reduce manufacturing costs of a semiconductor device including the OTP memory.